A Shock in Time
by labstractl
Summary: Setsuna faces an enemy from the Silver Millennium that now threatens her future with Makoto. Will she be able to defeat this past enemy before it destroys her relationship with the senshi of thunder? She now must face the greatest shock in time.
1. Chapter 1: An Unwelcomed Guest

How can I ever explain our love? Where do I begin but to start at the end. Before there was the notion of life it was time set into place. A time that span throughout eons and a love that threaten it's existence.

**...Present...**

_Makoto POV_

As I stare at the ceiling I cannot help but to feel the warmth that radiates from you as your head rests upon my chest. I move not a muscle for I am too afraid to disturb the heaven you built in slumber. And there I shut my eyes tightly to replay the actions we started earlier in the day. The tense movements your body made as I brought you closer to the pinnacle of paradise that you set me upon everytime I look into your eyes. As sweat glistens your olive complextion I stare at the beauty beneath me as I set upon my task to bring you to pleasure's doors. Your violet eyes beckons me to increase my tempo yet I hold on to all the patience I could muster from my being to remain slow. I wish you understood that with you losing control underneath me it allows me to gain back the sanity I lose through every battle we faced as scouts. And at the moment I felt your jaw clench and body go slack as I fulfilled the task of loving you with every part of me.

_Setsuna POV_

It's amazing how you've reach into my soul with no touch just through eye contact. How is it possible that I lost all sense of time as you helped me to reach my peak. It felt as if time had stopped or was it my breathing that got caught inside of my chest as I felt your love pour into my soul. Your hands spoke volumes upon my flesh as green eyes held me captive to the love I established inside of you. As I rest my head onto your chest all I can hear is my labored breathing with your strong heartbeat against my ear. There in your arms I am allowed to forget about the burden of the time gate and rest my mind on a happier topic... us. Your mind is racing I can sense it and yet I do nothing but close my eyes tighter in hope that you'd find solace with me in your arms. You're so strong and yet in moments like this I wonder if others know how comforting and loving you can be as well.

_Together_

There in our peaceful reverie a loud noise from the communicators interrupted the moment to alert us of a youma attack in the park.

The Senshi of Strength snuggled into the Time Senshi just a little longer before rising out of bed with a loud groan, "It seems as if the youma has a vendetta against me." she joked. Setsuna giggled.

"Mako, I doubt the youma have sensors to alert it when we are having a moment." she said.

After the gentle ribbing back and forward the pair rushed to join the other scouts in the fierce battle happening at the park. There they saw with surprise the scouts moving in slow motion towards the youma to attack it. Although it did not look like an ordinary youma because it beared a certain resemblance to Setsuna.

Call it clue number one or a danger signal going off but Makoto turned away from the youma to face Setsuna, "Do you have any idea who or what that thing is over there?"

A look of pure dread rushed to the Time Senshi face, "It can't be."

**_...Flashback of the Silver Millenium..._**

_The ballroom lights are dimly lit as couples embrace each other on the dance floor for a slow waltz. I allowed myself a chance to enjoy the scenary for a moment or two before I have to return to the gates. I stare from one face to the next just soaking up the love that emits itself effortlessly for their significant other. Closing my eyes tightly, I curse the gods for keeping me away from my one true love._

_"Pluto your duty is to protect the gates of time and not to wander off to meet your lover whenever you see fit", said the ever so powerful Chronos._

_I clenched my hands around my time staff while trying to hold the restless tears that are desperate to break free down the sides of my face._

_He continued, "What happens when you see something you do not like that's going to happened to your lover? What happens when you have to stand aside in order to protect the gates instead of fighting by your fellow senshi's side? You are too stubborn and loyal to just simply watch as someone you love die slowly."_

_And at that moment I could not take anymore, I could not let him continue to brow beat me as if I had no clue to the thin line I was already treading. How can he ask me the same questions I ask myself in the mirror everyday? I know what he wants me to say and what he expects me to do if ever I was put in a situation that resulted in me having to leave her side._

_With a raise of my chin I countered, "I am more than capable to remain the heartless time keeper and protector that you wish of me. If at this moment you asked me to cut off my right hand I would without a question for I am more than adequate with my left. I would put my heart on a platter for you to read its content to your heart's content. But I cannot rip my soul from the body to appease your temper. That action is stronger than even mine or your power."_

_As I spoke I watched your reaction or lack there of one and I when I was finished I awaited your words._

_With a heaviness in his voice he said, "Then I must command you to stay at the time gate and for you to only leave when it is imperative. Granted I allow you 10 to 15 minutes of a break to gain your composure back and then you must return to the gates."_

_I was treated as a simple servant by the Time God, and like such I was dismissed without a chance to plead my case any longer. I will play my role as the passive servant and so I bowed ever so gracefully, turned to leave, and was just about to place my hand firmly on the door handle._

_His voice cut through the tension filled void, "And Pluto I say this command to you once and I only hope that you do not take this lightly. There were time guardians before you and plenty more will come after you if you do not heed my directions. Time stops for no man or woman. Or God."_

_Out the corner of my eye I see a flash of light and as I turn my head slowly in the direction of it I catch a faint glimpse of someone that beared my resemblance. I shake my head firmly and look back but there is no one there anymore. And so with that gone I take my leave from him._

_A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I recounted this morning events while I open my eyes to continue to stare at the dancing carefree couples._

_A light tapping on my shoulder alerts me that I am no longer alone and as I turn around to face the intruder of my thoughts a slow smile creeps to my face. I noticed with a sad smile the person I love with every fibre of my being smiling back in front of me._

_"I noticed a particular good looking woman was standing by herself while enjoying the happiness of the dancing couples. So then two questions came to mind... The first was what can I do to share this peaceful moment with you...? ", she paused and then smiled._

_At first I was staring at your lips lost in the magic it was creating against your teeth. Then I remembered it was words that were coming through the passionate tool you've tortured me with through our restless nights of love making._

_In that moment my mind clicked as I noticed the slight pause in the speech and your warm smile aimed at me. I blushed lightly and said, "And what of the second question?"_

_She continued as if nothing happened, "The second question was may I offer you a dance, so that maybe we can be just another couple on the floor enjoying the music and the warmth between our bodies."_

_On that note, Jupiter gently took hold of my hand and led me to the dance floor pulling me into a strong but comforting embrace. I rest my head upon her shoulder as I catch a glance at Uranus and Neptune dancing together. As my thoughts turn back to events that happened earlier in the day I close my eyes to banish the unhappiness that would've shattered this moment._

_Before you took me into your arms I was lost and now enveloped in your warmth I am at home again. I know this moment will not last long but in my heart I will replay this moment for all eternity. I stretched out my conciousness as I let the music seep into my very soul._

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

_**I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**_

_At the moment in the song where it mentions home, I feel you stir a bit to place a kiss upon my temple and then hold me tighter. Tears spring to my eyes for the second time again today as I begin to feel utterly helpless to the situation that was forming._

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.**_

_**So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.**_

_I make a desperate wish to any God that would listen at the moment to help me save this relationship. I cannot bear to lose the only bright spot of my day because of a duty that was thrusted upon me. I am warrior who was taught to fight until my last breath has gone. And yet faced with this moment of being in your arms and the thought of losing you make my resolve crumble._

_**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.**_

_**Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**_

_As the last notes of the song died away, I knew it was time for me to return to the gates. I drew you into the shadows of the garden to continue our conversation a little longer._

_"I need to go back to the gates now, but we must talk afterwards", I said with the last little strength I had stored away._

_You looked at me with silently pleading eyes, "I know you must leave, but I wish you could stay a little longer but I know that is not possible. You have a duty just as I have one to protect the queen and princess. I would never ask you to forget your duty because I know you would never forget about us. I trust in our love. I look forward to anything you must say to me later."_

_And with that you place a chaste kiss upon my brow and walked away to mingle back into the crowd._

_With a flash of light I was back at the gates of time to protect it from any intruder. I allowed my mind to go back to just before I was going to leave Chronos' domain and remembered that flash of light. I thought I was seeing things but if so why do I remember that panic feeling in my chest._


	2. Chapter 2: Time Misplaced

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

---Okay, I had lengthen the first chapter on the demand of some others so I would suggest you check out the tidbit I added so you can understand this chapter.---

**A Shock in Time**

**...Present...**

_Setsuna POV_

It was not a youma that stared back at me I knew it, but what it was exactly I did not know for certain. As soon as I took a step closer to get a look it disappeared and with it gone the other scouts resumed a normal pace attack.

Makoto looked surprised that I did not answer her right away but shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the others to check their condition.

I walked up to her from behind and whispered gently, "I have need to go to the time gate, and I will be back with answers."

She nodded slowly and said, "Be careful love." And in a flash of light I was gone to seek out the answers from the God of time.

_Makoto POV_

One thing I've learned through two years of being with Sets is that everything will be answered in time. I trust in our love and I know she would never hold any secrets from me. This mysterious woman had vanished as soon as Sets tried to take a closer look and that threw me off guard. I was looking for an attack by this new enemy and yet it seemed no one was harmed physically.

As I checked the others to just be absolutely sure everything is okay I felt the presence of Sets approaching me from behind. She said she needed to go to the gates. At any other time I would be okay with it. But now there is an enemy that is running loose and we have no idea what it wants from the people on this planet.

No, it's not okay for you to go to gates where I cannot protect you from whatever this thing is, I thought. And yet at the same time I thought this I said, "Be careful love."

As if she could feel my discomfort at Sets leaving for the gates, Sailor moon placed her hand lightly on my shoulder. This simple act of kindness did so much for my low spirits and restless thoughts as the others and I headed towards the shrine.

And there we settled inside of the temple as everyone tried to recount the details to piece together what exactly happened a whole ago. With a loud thud to the wall, I turn to see Haruka letting steam off onto the helpless wall.

"I hate not knowing what we are facing but one thing for certain I do know. Whatever it is we must be ready to take it down no matter the costs", she said. The ever loving Michiru stayed closely to Haruka's side to make sure she did nothing reckless with her temper already lit.

Sounding as calm and serene as any sea Michi asked, "Ami-chan did you pick up anything with your computer that may help us?"

"Well from the traces I've picked up for the short time the woman was there it would seem that she is not from this time period. Her pattern is so unusual and it made it very difficult or should I say nearly impossible to pinpoint her orgin. I do know however the obvious signs of her powers are associated with time. But to what extent her powers are I cannot answer fully." the blue haired genius answered with a sigh.

I think it was a shock for everyone that Ami did not have a full answer to what happened a while ago. She is practically the brain power for us and if she can not figure it out I only wonder how much can Setsuna find out.

Worriedly I slide away from the group to stand in front of the window to contemplate the events of today. It would seem as a sailor soldier I am destine to not have a moment of peace at any time. Just moments ago I was holding the woman I would love forever and protect with my life in my arms.

Sensing the uneasiness creeping inside of me, Usagi approached me from the side and stared at the view I was not watching.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips. "Mamo-chan and I were just about to eat dinner. And I was just about to dig into a nice juicy steak smothered with gravy. And as soon as I had the fork to my mouth the communicator went off." A tear slid down her cheek. "And then I had to leave it all so suddenly. The steak and I were both crying, we didn't have time to bask in the love I knew would've taken off as soon as it would enter my mouth."

I turned to my side and watched her break down into tears. She was serious. After an attack of the giggles emerged from me I was overwhelmed with a fit of laughter. Only our princess would think of food at a time of preparation to face a new enemy.

Out of nowhere Rei sneaks up behind Usagi and pulls her back to the group by the hair. "Enough of your food love affair meatball head, Mako-chan has enough to worry about with Sets-chan gone to the gates." she muttered.

"Meatballs?? Where, What, When ??? Let me at them, I'll take them down with one swallow! It's all moon power." a look of serious concentration etched across the future princess face. Everyone in the room burst into laughter and the tension lifted off the room.

I took the hint from our starved princess to go into the kitchen to cook some dinner. Here in my cooking sanctuary I am allowed to be as creative as I wish and as quiet as I like to search through my thoughts. "Sets please take care of my half", I whispered.

**_...Flashback of the Silver Millenium..._**

_The longer I stay away from you the more I think of death. For at this very moment oxygen slowly leaks out of my body as I am hung by the thread of time. It gets harder to breathe as each passing moment leads to a future that does not have our love in it. Your silent cries have rocked me to sleep at night as memories of your gentle smile tortures me in the daylight. I am just a walking vessel filled with emptiness because the person who completes me no longer thinks I love her enough._

_Tell me what is enough? I close my eyes ever so gently and in a moment I am transported back to us lying in bed together. The most peaceful look grace your features as you sleep with not a care in the world. With my eyes I trace your features for future memory, obviously not knowing I would need it so soon afterwards. And then I brush my lips across yours and pull back to see a small smile tease the corners of your lips. Was we not enough then? My eyes snapped back open to face the hell I've created by pushing you away from me._

_Gods. I asked for an angel and I was sent a savior. She saved me from never knowing what it felt like to love a person deeply. I went back in time to give Mona Lisa your smile. Who would ever know that so many people would marvel at it down the line, I thought. How do I explain the physical agony I am going through at the moment?_

_With a clench of my jaw and a set grip on the time staff I travel back to a few hours ago when I gave you back the heart you've helped to beat into existence._

**...Present...**

_Makoto POV_

I watch as everyone eats the meal I prepared in silence as I continue to contemplate what happened earlier in the park. It's been hours since Sets went to the gate and I have not heard a word from her yet.

"Wherever your mind is at Mako-chan, come back." Michi smiled and continued, "I'm pretty sure Sets is okay and she would not want you to be worrying yourself sick over nothing." And with that said she raised from her seat to squeeze my hand gently then went to stand beside Haruka at the window.

Normally I would have taken the advice given by Michiru but something inside of me would not allow it. I can not help but feel that I've seen this woman before. But that is impossible because someone that resembles Setsuna so much I would rather remember. It felt like a moment of déjà vu. I have seen her before and felt the same uneasiness that accompanied her presence near me.

Ringing. Communicators are going off again to alert us of another attack this time near the hospital location. Everyone at the shrine transformed and headed to the area of attack in order to face this enemy.

We raced to outside of the hosptial and everything was quiet as if no attack had happened. At the cue of Sailor Moon we resumed our regular clothing and made our way inside of the hosptial. Normal. Everything is okay.

Maybe Setsuna came here to check the disturbance as well, I thought. I approached the front desk and asked the receptionist if Doctor Meiou Setsuna was in her office.

The hospital employee checked her computer and then looked up at me to respond, "I'm sorry Miss but there is no file of a Doctor Meiou Setsuna in our database."

"What?! Check again. Her office is on the 3rd floor in room 301. " I answered. From the waves of confusion and shock that was emitting from me, the other scouts grouped around the desk to listen in on the conversation.

"No Miss there is no one by that name but if you wish we could go to the room just in case the computer database has not yet been updated." As receptionist spoke she rose from her chair and headed towards the elevator.

It has to be a mistake, right? My thoughts were scrambled and no sunnyside up emotions were able to quell the dread that was rising in my chest. As we walked down the 3rd floor halls I couldn't help but look around to make sure everything else was in place. Sure enough, everything was in place and as we approached the office door my mouth dropped in utter shock.

_(To Be Continued...)_

Okay I admit it, I am a hopeless romantic. And this is my very first fanfic so I am trying my best to keep everything in balance with the rest. (Blushes profusely) I think of the love scenes in the future and I am sure some heads will be turned by it. I've taken all your comments into serious consideration and I will try to do right by them. Lokiador and dc-4me thanks for the comments

Special Thanks goes to: Auraluna7, Amnesia Nymph, Angeldellanotte, and Lyra14260 (These are writers I love to read from and I'm glad to receive feedback by them)

What's coming up next? What is going on with Sets at the gates.. What happened at the hospital..,maybe... And of course the break up.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Falls Apart

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A Shock in Time**

**_...Flashback of the Silver Millenium..._**

_Setsuna POV_

As I said the words to end our relationship my throat burned from the silent tears I cried into my soul. I saw your heart break right in front of me and I felt torn into pieces. Utterly devastated.

It was a transformation of a person right in front of my very eyes. I watched as your broad shoulders slumped over and head cast downwards as you try to catch the breath that refused to leave your lungs. It was all too easy to say what I had to with no interruptions from you. You stood your ground with a clench jaw and waited patiently for me to finish my speech.

"I just think we need time apart permanently. You need to be with someone who could give you the things I could never give... love you stronger... hold you longer on those cold restless nights... Someone who is not a servant to the gates of time." Garnet eyes began to swim with tears to resemble a bloody pool of absolute misery that held the time guardian captive.

With a clear of her throat the keeper of time hurried to finish her speech that would break the heart she helped to bring into existence.

"You've always needed more of me than I could give and I could not sacrifice a moment at the gates to fulfill your happiness. You are very strong and I am sure it's just a matter of seconds before you find that you never needed me from the start."

_Makoto POV_

Setsuna was right on one thing. It was only a matter of seconds.

A matter seconds that would forever plunged my soul into a darkness so deep a person could touch the bottom with nothing but bare hands. My body that was once filled to the brim with satisfaction began to cry in utter agony of the moment. Another strong soul is weakened by love.

At that very moment I could not breathe and to stand became a great task for me to complete. We had built a castle out the sands of time to fill with our happiness and love. But the restless ocean waves came crashing upon our dreams, leaving a bitter reality for us to face apart.

_**Baby, stay with me  
You know I will never give up  
Sometimes when the rain falls down  
I wait there until it is done  
Patiently I wait for thee  
Prayers for me ain't enough  
So many waterways leading out  
Why'd we give it up?**_

As I walk back to my quarters inside the palace all I could do was stare blankly into space. Wasn't it space and time that have kept us apart? And now you forced this space between us because time would not allow our love to exist.

_**And your boat goes by, down to the waterfall  
And the time goes by, like trees on the riverbanks  
And your time rushing by, down to the waterfall  
I hear your call, I know you'd sound amazed if you'd  
Hold on to your love  
It might not be coming back  
Hold on to your love  
It might not be coming back**_

Emerald eyes glistened with the tears that remained unshed. On this faithful starry night our love died ungracefully through the voice of the person I love with every fiber of my being.

With a hand down my throat I scraped the bottom of my stomach for a gut reaction to the words you aimed at my heart. My heart. You said it was yours forever. Well I guess now you've returned it back to sender.

**_Baby, I didn't mean to come  
Have I interrupted your fun?  
Maybe, if I could've known  
I would have waited until it was done  
Impatiently, I wait for thee  
"Pray for me" ain't enough  
So many waterways leading out  
Why'd we give it up?_**

_Together_

Flashes of light began to flood through the palace alerting everyone of the fires blazing throughout Crystal Tokyo. Screams began to fill the city and in one tortured voice people shouted in unison "Save us".

The palace soldiers began to secure the area making sure all the royal people were protected from whatever enemy that was approaching. Sailor scouts began to run through the gates of the palace into the city to attack the enemy head on.

"World Shaking". A shimmer of a glow appeared and intensified as it hit one of the enemies soldiers squarely into the chest, throwing it back into a wall.

Just as one enemy soldier fell from a hit then two more appeared to attack the Senshi of the winds. Behind her was a beautiful woman with cascading sea green locks down her back and a matching intense stare as her lover.

"Watch out Ruka!" With a quick shove the Senshi of the wind was pushed aside while her partner took the attack straight to her fragile body.

Eyes widen in shock as liquid pools of teal began to spill over from frustration and sorrow. "No! Michi don't!"

From the force of the enemy's attack, Sailor Neptune body slammed against a wall where she collapse there unmoving. Rushing to her side quickly, Sailor Uranus lifted her lover's weakened body into her arms and rocked her gently.

Uranus began wiping the blood away from Neptune's brow softly with shaky fingers. "Michi, why would you do such a foolish thing. You're mission is to protect the queen."

With all the strength she could muster Neptune opened her eyes to stare into the teal eyes that brought so many smiles to her lips. "I did protect a queen. You've been the queen of my heart since the first day I laid eyes upon you."

Coughing up blood a bit she continued, "I will die from protecting my love ones, as it should be in any case in time." Lifting up a hand that weighed heavily to the Senshi of the Sea she caressed her lover's face one last time before death tighten it's grip over her body.

"No, no you cannot die on me!" Shaking Neptune's body gently before breaking down into weeping, Sailor Uranus watched as her lover took her final breath. "What is a life without you in it?" Lips quaking from the shakes of crying hard, Uranus whispered against the curls of sea green hair.

Defeating another enemy, Sailor Jupiter pushed her way closer to the couple just in time to watch Neptune's last breath. How could love be so cruel, she thought.

"Duck Sailor Venus!" Just in time the goddess of love dodge an attack aimed at her back. Turning quickly she spotted Rei aiming another flaming attack at the enemy.

Rushing to her side she caught a glimpse of the wound on her stomach. "Mars you're hurt, go to the gates of time and rest there safely."

Shaking her head firmly, raven tresses swung back and forward down her back. "No Venus, my duty is to protect the queen and the princess. I shall stay here and fight. Or die trying to serve and protect the people of this great city."

Valiantly each Senshi fought hard and was each defeated when more enemy soldiers arrived. Only three sailors scouts remained to protect what was left of the Crystal Tokyo.

Jupiter, Uranus, and Pluto were all that was left to protect a civilization that was nearing extinction. Pluto remained at the gates to guard time and the other two Senshi stayed to fight the great battle.

_Setsuna POV _

I cannot believe so many people I have cared about through all these centuries are gone in a matter of seconds. Staring at my hands all I can see is Ami's broken body as I held her until she took her last breath.

Oh God, I need to go back to the battle and fight alongside of Makoto. It is no way Haruka and Makoto will be able to hold off so many enemies in their weaken state.

Breaking into Setsuna's thoughts was a low voice. "Sailor Pluto do not forget your duty to the protact the gates and the conversation we had months ago".

As these words were said to pierce her heart another stabbing pain hit her body that left her gasping. No, it can't be Makoto.

_**And your boat goes by, down to the waterfall  
And the time goes by, like trees on the riverbanks  
And your time rushing by, down to the waterfall  
I hear you call, I know you'd sound amazed if you'd  
Hold on to your love  
It might not be coming back  
Hold on to your love  
It might not be coming back **_

Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt the life that she loved start to slip in and out of concious. Clutching at the time staff tightly all she could do was stare into space while trying to piece together the actions that are taken place on the battlefield.

_**Wipe off your tears  
Pick up your feet  
Cause you got miles and miles and miles and miles to go yet  
If anyone makes you feel, you've been waiting too long  
Oh, I've been waiting for you, I been waiting for you**_

Emptiness rushed into her body as she felt all the pain that ripped into the Senshi of Thunder body. Oh, but she is so strong for holding on to life for at this moment I feel like falling down to the doors of hell. Pain hit me right between the eyes, temporarily blinding and knocking me off my center.

_**If you hold on to your love, it might not be coming back  
Hold on to your love, it might not be coming back**_

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: Thanks go to everyone who have offered me words of encouragement and support. It helped me to break through to this next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did making it. I know it's v-day coming up and I wrote on something that was painful. Believe me it was for me. I like to thank my heart for giving me the support I need to write this chapter. I can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter. If you like it, I'll keep pushing on with another chapter. Sooner than you expect. And if anyone want to know the song that is in this fic it is:

by. Griffin House: Waterfall

Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Revealing

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. 

**A Shock in Time**

**...Present...**

_Setsuna POV_

Raising her head high sent waves of ebony hair to brush against her back as garnet orbs began to cloud from the thoughts of the task she must complete. Sailor Pluto marched to the gates of time to seek answers from the almighty Chronos. Years have passed since the last encounter with the God of time, but this moment is not just any ordinary visit. Setsuna was seeking answers to the rapidly new changes in the timeline and latest developments with the enemy on Earth.

Crossing the murky waters of the forgotten moments, the guardian of time walked slowly through the palace gates that led to the God she most hated and feared.

Rubbing the back of her neck gently, Setsuna allowed all the thoughts of the past to seep into her soul once again. Recalling the events that happened during the Silver Millennium and the lost that accompanied its fall only dampened her spirits as she continued her path inside of the palace.

Consumed by dark thoughts, Setsuna barely noticed the faint whispers that came from a room she just passed by. Stopping closely to the door, the time guardian carefully stayed in the shadows to overhear the soft voices radiating from the room.

"Is everything set into place yet?" A voice thick with apprehension was none other then the one and only Time God.

Slicing through a room that was suddenly being overtaken by tension was a soft feminine voice to respond, "Yes, everything is carrying through nicely and we are now approaching the next phase of your plan my Lord."

A slight pause after her response and then an answer was issued from Chronos, "Good, because I do not tolerate failure Suna, for you too can end up like your other half."

From this response came a muffled gasp out of Setsuna who could not believe what she just heard from the Time God. Other half? Surely she would've known if she had a twin or much less a person connected to her in such a way they both shared the same powers.

Grasping her time staff tightly, the guardian of time leaned into the door more to hear the rest of the conversation.

_Makoto POV_

Gasps came from all around me as my friends tried to digest the new name plate on the door that use to be Setsuna's office. This just cannot be right, I've been to this office countless of times and I have always seen her name in that exact spot. And now after a matter of hours have passed it would seem as if she was slowly being erased from a life we built into together.

A husky voice broken into my jumbled thoughts. "Miss, are you quite sure that a Meiou Setsuna does not work in this hospital?", asked Haruka.

"Sir, I checked all of the files for this person you search for but there is no history of this woman ever working in this hospital. I'm sorry if this not the answer you seek but all I can offer you is the truth." And with this response the receptionist led us back to the main entrance and bid us farewell.

My hands were clenched and eyes staring off into space again, I could not accept what the young woman had said to us. It has to be a reason for the the events that are taken place at the moment. Does it have to do with this new enemy, for if it is I would gladly kill it to save the woman I love with every beat of my heart.

Always the loving angel, Usagi came to my side and slipped her soft hand into mines gently and gave it a light squeeze. "Mako, whatever it is that is causing these changes we will figure it out together. We are the sailor scouts and that means we will face every obstacle as a team. You are not alone, for not only it is Setsuna that loves you but us all."

Slowly we dispersed back to our seperate homes, but first not without us vowing to meet early tomorrow to form some type of plan. I declined Haruka's offer to drive me home, because I needed a chance to clear my thoughts and a late night walk would do just that for me.

It began to rain lightly as I slowed down my pace to feel the water dance across my skin. I allowed the water to touch my eyelids, lips, and to roll down my neck slowly as I started to breathe in deeply from the havoc it was causing against my flesh.

Deep green eyes stared into muddy pools of water in an attempt to look into a future that was no longer clear to see through. Heart peering through my eyes, baby tell me why can I not see my love in front of me?

A quick glance to my empty hands and I reflect on earlier times when I traced your warm skin with my finger tips slowly. I had time on my hands, and I played with you until I felt the shudders run rampantly through your body.

Approaching my doorstep slowly, I see a blue haired figured standing on my porch with a grim expression. Ami.

A forced smile tightened it's hold on the edges of my lips, "Ami, what do I owe the pleasure for this visit on a beautiful rainy night."

With a sigh escaping her lips she responded, "I kept running tests on the readings I got from the enemy and it would seem the person controls time."

A genuine smile breaks across my face, "Yes, Ami we already know this so why the grim look you are giving me."

"..Well, I kept digging more through the tests and it would seem that Setsuna is behind these new events." A tight lipped Ami held her ground as she finished this statement.

"You're kidding right? How could you say such a thing, Ami? What does she have to gain by distancing herself from the rest of the scouts?"

"Makoto, if you remember correctly she never wanted us to remember what happened in the Silver Millenium. It was only when Luna pressed her into a corner did she release all the memories that were locked inside our minds. And how long did she keep her distance from you after you found out the truth between you two?" Shaking her head, Ami stopped the questions and just stared at the rain that was now rapidly falling onto the ground.

Biting my bottom lip roughly, I tried to hold back all the angry comments that I wanted to make towards her speech. Clearing my throat I answered slowly, "She was afraid that the feelings I have for her was only out of obligation and not because I actually feel them for her completely."

Resting my hands against the railing, I too stared out into the rain trying to match each rain drop with a thought that came from my heart. What if Ami was right? Setsuna was very hesitant to fall back into our love, but I never asked why. I was content with just being back in her presence and she never offered to me her reasons for holding our memories for so long.

Deeply skaken by Ami's inquries, I returned back to my cold form and began to walk towards my door to go inside.

Grabbing my hand quickly with her soft one, Ami looked into my eyes with a silent plea before saying, "Mako, Usagi was right when saying that you are not alone in this great obstacle. I too love you just as much as you love Setsuna. And I know you are strong and can get through anything you put your mind too, but please do not go through this pain alone. If you must, take that anger that is building inside of you out onto me. But please whatever you decide do not cast that beautiful heart you have onto the pavement."

For the first time in a long while I actually looked at the woman who was staring back at me. Dark blue hair to match her ocean colored eyes, an intelligent woman is standing in front of me speaking with her heart. What she did not know was that my heart was slowly bleeding out and my soul was being torn from my body. I could not handle the things she was saying to me at this very moment.

"Ami, please just go right now. I need to talk to Sets because I am sure there is an explanation for everything that is happening now. But thank you. When I needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on you was there for me." Turning my back on her slowly I walked through my door and closed it. Pressing my palm lightly against the door I stayed there for a moment, not knowing that her palm was pressed against the exact spot on other side of the door.

_Setsuna POV_

Listening to the conversation that was taking place in the room before me, all I could do was stand in shock. I have a twin that I did not know existed. I must tell the others before this new enemy break loose again and destroy this world we made safe.

So absorbed in thoughts, Setsuna did not see a shadow approach her from behind slowly. In an instant a hand reached up and covered her mouth while another arm wrapped around her pulling them towards a make-shift prison.

All I remember was a hand pressed tightly against my mouth and being dragged into another direction as everything went black in an instant. Waking up slowly I realized I was knocked out and brought to this small cell that seemed to have been a study. Damn, I have to find a way to communicate with the others. Makoto... She must be worried.

While trying to collect my thoughts a deep voice vibrated inside the room, "Welcome Sailor Pluto, I hope you will enjoy your stay. For it will be your home for all of eternity."

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope everyone will enjoy this update. I have an idea where I want this to go so I hope everyone will enjoy the ride. If you have any comments on where you want this to go, please let me know. Always good to have friendly advice.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to You

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A Shock in Time**

**...Present...**

_Makoto POV_

Moving slowly away from the door, I walked carefully to the bedroom while stripping off my clothes. As I made my way closer to my bedroom door I could not help but hear the faint sound of the bathroom shower. I don't remember leaving the shower without turning it off so how did it turn itself on, I thought.

Silently I entered the room, but first not without gripping my henshin wand tightly just in case I am to encounter an enemy. In order to gain the upper hand, I quickly opened the bathroom door and stared in the direction of the shower. Completely to my dismay, I am greeted by an outline of a female's body behind the glass shower door. From the heat of the shower, the glass door is now almost completely fogged and all that I could see was the contours of a well sculpted body of a goddess it would seem.

I stood rooted in my spot near the bathroom door as I watched the movements of a graceful body completely pleasure itself. Hands roaming down supple flesh that is glistening from the droplets of water upon it, I watched as her head tosses back in a reckless abandonment of passion. Dragging deep emerald colored eyes away from her hands, I begin to stare at her eyelashes that were long and curly. So beautiful.

Boldly I moved closer to the shower door to gain a better view, and almost as if she read my mind the front of her body presses against it. Her hand reaches the handle of the door and for a moment I thought to step into the shadows, but my body had another idea in mind. Standing there I waited patiently until the door opens, deep crimson wells began to spill over with passion as the eye contact pierced into my soul by one seductive glance.

Dimples are deeply imprinted in her cheeks as she half smiles at me. "I know the view looks great from where you stand, but I am sure you would get an even better one if you step inside sexy."

No words were needed in response, just my hands flying to the last bit of clothing I was wearing, which is now making its way onto the tiled floor. Smoothly I make my entrance into the shower as I watched the sway of her hips as she makes room to fit me inside.

As soon as I got settled into the shower, olive colored arms wrapped around my neck as the dark beauty pulled me into a passionate kiss. Lungs felt like bursting into oblivion as this raven haired gypsy wrapped me into the spell of her heavenly embrace. Fingertips trailing down the sides of her body, my soul quivers at the feel of her angel soft skin.

I was told the flesh was weak, and yet as I trace the taut muscles covering her goddess frame I begin to think differently. Surely something that is suppose to be so hard should not feel so damn soft against my fingertips. My senses are reeling from having to reach an all time high to the point that each passion filled moment began to make less sense to me.

Pressure that's all I feel as I push myself deeper into her, where I feel the walls around me begin to close in tightly. Was it the room that was squeezing me tighter or her body that was trying to bind us together forever?

Harder from wall to wall your back feels the sting of me slamming you against them in the desperate attempt to gain some control of this situation.

Mumbling absent mindedly, "Sets, what are you trying to do to me?" Gasping loudly as you find the sensitive flesh near my earlobe.

Nibbling from the spot you've found on my neck back to my earlobe huskily you whispered into my ear, "Just let go, Mako." And with that said she grabbed me roughly by the hair pulling me back into a kiss that started deep and ended deeper. Right into my ribs, my heart crashed hard from the fire you set my blood upon as I am left stuck to the web of passion you spun for us.

In and out was the pattern we set for our bodies to follow from gasps to fingers we made whatever that mattered happen. Pleasure beyond measure was our aim but we landed right in the thick of things. Thick moans, groans, and phrases heavily soaked in ecstasy led the journey to our pleasure.

All I can recall from this moment on were garnet eyes pleading with me for release from the bondage our passion has held us to for hours.

In the throes of satisfaction I found my heart and mind at a meeting point. One phrase I've been avoiding all my life came to the tip of my tongue and begged for departure. I gave in.

Feeling her start to reach her peak I pulled her closely to me and fiercely declared, "I love you." Now, let whatever may come happen.

_Together_

Walking slowly home in the drizzling rain, a blue haired woman with shoulders slumped over watched the pavement as she continued her pace.

Unknowingly she was walking into the direct path of a blonde tomboy with a sea green haired woman on her arm.

"Why the sad face, Ami?" Michiru asked with her usual serene voice.

Slipping her mask of happiness back into place, Ami shrugged off the question, "Everything is fine, I am just thinking about school work of course. I am debating on whether or not I should build a hydroelectric plant model for the science fair project that coming up next month."

Laughing heartily, Haruka smiled down on Ami and responded, "Of course anything you decide to do Ami will be wonderful. I have no doubt in your intelligence that's for sure."

A bitter smile began to tinge the corners of the blue-haired Senshi lips, but was muffled when a blonde hair bomb came rushing into them with mud everywhere on her clothes.

"Waaaa! I hate the rain, it ruined my brand new outfit that Mamo-chan brought me at this fancy store. Oh! He is going to be so angry at me!"

Aquamarine tresses flowed with the wind as Michiru began to chuckle at the future princess' antics. "I am sure we can find a suitable dry cleaners to fix your outfit Usagi-chan."

Taking the moment of Usagi's disruption in stride, Ami started to walk away to the direction of her home. "I'll catch you guys later, I really need to start on this project." And on that note she hurried off, leaving the others to their own vices.

Blue eyes begin to fill with concern as Usagi watched Ami leave in a hurried pace. I wonder what has gotten into her today, she thought.

Reaching the apartment door, Ami made her way inside and took off her shoes and wet socks. Scanning the room for traces of her mother, she sighed deeply when realizing she was alone again for the night. Another long night in surgery probably, she thought.

Slipping out of her wet clothes to replace them with dry ones, Ami walked around the place as if she was a robot. Stiff movements to match the emotionless facial expression was so unlike the soft-hearted Senshi.

Why was I so stupid to think that Makoto would understand how I feel about her at a moment like now? She loves Setsuna not me, so why did I even try to show her my heart? I just wish on every star that she does not get hurt by the guardian of time.

_Makoto POV_

Emerald colored silk sheets are surrounding me, as I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock going off loudly. Sitting up slowly, I cut off my alarm clock and noticed to my surprise that I am alone in bed.

Replaying the events that happened earlier over and over in my head I start to wonder if it all was just a dream. I glanced into the bathroom and saw that everything was as it was before I left out earlier.

Sliding back under the sheets, I breathed in the scent of Setsuna and closed my eyes to the world. Her scent is left everywhere from my skin to the bedroom sheets. Clinging to me like and old friend, the very scent of her body permeates the very air that I breathed.

Slowly, I turned my head to side she usually sleeps on and took noticed to a white envelop on top of her night stand. What was extra strange was the fact that had my name written on it.

Reaching slowly for it, I grazed a fingertip over the writing almost fearfully from the worry that building inside of me. Carefully, I opened the letter and began to read its content slowly.

_My dearest Makoto,_

_The moment we shared together will forever live in my memory. You have given me something so special that I must keep it protected inside of my heart. I only wish that I could have stayed longer in your arms, but I know it would not have been fair to you. We are so different, Mako. Who were we really fooling in believing that we could make it as a couple? I let you make love to me in order to give you something beautiful to remember us by. Not everything that happened between us was bad. Therefore I refused for us to end in such a negative way, in fact I wanted our act of love to highlight the little perfect things we done for each other. I hope you do not try to look for me, simply because it would only lead to more heartbreak for you. You deserve better._

_Always Guarding Time,_

_Setsuna_

No, this cannot be happening again. I gave her my soul and her she is giving it back to me on a sheet of paper. Dropping the letter onto the blanket, I stared at my hands and wondered what had happened to make everything so good turn bad.

Head in my hands, I tried to search for any clue that would have led us up to this point. She was more aggressive than usual in our love making but I was just as hungry for her as well. She did avoid any conversation I tried to make before we ended up in bed, but maybe she was too caught in the moment to articulate her thoughts.

Every thought I came up with held a simple answer I could counter with and as each moment passed by a part of me slowly died.

Flashes of images of us in the shower began to hit me harder and I began to crumble inside. Our hands are clenched and eyes are closed as we hit wave upon wave of fulfillment. Water beating down upon our bodies revived the dying embers of our passion as I lead you towards our bedroom.

Upon the sheets I lay you down slowly as I take in every detail of your body. Heaven was put into flesh for me to kiss and tease reverently. Hesitating for a moment, I held my hand back for I was too afraid to break the magic we always created together.

Pulling my hand onto your stomach you gazed into my eyes as you dragged my hand downward to the place that welcomed me warmly. I watched as your eyes fluttered back into your head as you fell into the simple pleasure of my hand touching your temple.

Images are fast forwarded back into the present where I am left in an empty bed that is no longer filled with your warmth. Hands shaking, I reached for the phone and dialed a number that first came to my mind.

Answering on the second ring was a soft voice, "Hello."

"Please come over, I fear I will do something reckless." A sharp intake of breath rattled into the air to fall upon death's ears.

"I will be there in a minute, hold on Mako." Quickly the phone went dead on the other end.

I stared into the darkness with my arms wrapped around my knees. Hurry Ami...

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: Thanks so much for all the comments and words of encouragement. I am still trying to shape this story to where I want it to be so bear with me. I am still working on Sets part so it will get even more interesting. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Special thanks to amnesia nymph. Thanks for the tips ! I look forward to comments on this chapter. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection of Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. 

**_A Shock in Time_**

**_...Present..._**

_Setsuna POV_

Opening my eyes slowly I filled my head with the grim images of my new surroundings. The darkness that surrounds me matches the color of any bottomless pit. It would seem that even God has turned his eyes away from such a sight that could hold no warmth in its place. Coldness seeps into my heart to develop an ache that rivals the pain of my flesh... Flesh that is colored with the scum I have fought everyday to protect a planet I have learned to love. My love... How many hours have I been away from you? Was it days or eternity that has now place a rift between our bodies so that we may no longer collide in time or space.

Tilting my head to the side only intensified the dull ache that begins to creep up my spine to the back of my neck. _Utter agony._ Can you justify a love that brought the twinkle to the stars and rearranged the heavens to make the paradise only we could create together? These shackles that wrap itself around my wrists cannot bind the love that bleeds so freely from my open wounds. Grated flesh rubs against cold steel that is determine to drain me of whatever little energy I have left to lose. Life is dripping to the concrete floor that is ready to swallow me whole if ever I should falter in my breathing.

Out of the darkness that must have been present before the voice of God, echoed footsteps that seemed to reach closer to my location. I cringed and struggled against the chains, which caused the last bit of skin around my wrists to rip while my eyes roll to the back of my head. _Sheer pain._ A low gasp escapes my lips as I bite hard upon them to not give this enemy the satisfaction of knowing the torture I feeling at the moment.

"Pluto." A voice that came directly from the belly of the beast vibrated in the void filled room. Cold hands roamed over my body to revive the dying embers that once torched my soul. _**In and out.**_ My labored breathing rushed out and was swallowed into this abyss and all that I could wonder was whether I would ever see my love again.

Eye lids begin to weigh heavily as I reminisce of a time when Makoto and I were just happily laying in bed together. How is it possible that I can so easily lose track of time whenever I am in her presence? _**In and out.**_ I lose focus from the rampant thoughts that are coursing through me. I see flashes of deep emerald eyes piercing into a soul that is being ripped from my body.

It's the walls closing in around me. Or is it the pressure from the fingertips that are loosely gripped around my neck closing the passage ways I need to survive? _**In and out.**_ I try to breathe but something or should I assume someone is trying to end the life I fought so hard to create. One word escapes my lips before I slip into the darkness once more... Makoto. Vision blurry and here I go from conciousness.. _**In and Out**_...

_Together_

As Ami sped down the dimly lit street in her car, all she possibly could think about was getting to Makoto in time. **_Faster._** Slamming her hand down onto the steering wheel was the only sign of raw emotion shown in her entire life. Pushing the car into a faster speed only intensified the fear she was feeling for the one she was in love with since forever.

"Hold on Mako." Ami whispers to whatever God that would listen and hoped mercy would be shown so that her desperate plea would be sent to Makoto's ears.

Violently the blue haired woman shakes her head to break away all the gruesome thoughts that were running inside her mind. Tighter the wheel is gripped until her knuckles turn white and she begins to lose feelings in that hand.

**_Damn._** Entering into a heavy load of traffic, Ami pressed her horn hard and then lay her down onto the steering wheel. Shoulders began to quake as frustrated tears slid down her cheeks.

"Gods. Just let me make it on time, Mako deserves to be happy after everything she's been through in her life." And in that moment the ice that once covered Mercury's heart begins to chip away as she is warmed with the ideas of making the woman she loves happy again.

Determination now fired her blood as traffic begins to move and she is drawing closer to the destiny she always wanted to start. Almost there.

_Setsuna POV_

And then there was a darkness surrounding me that delivered my being to the threshold of time. Before human creation it was time that extended throughout eons. There was no beginning or end it was just the present and in the presence of time was darkness. Here in this bottomless pit I am once again encased in this pitch black void.

No longer do I see my body for I am one with the space that seems endless. _Endless is Time_.

From far away I hear the sound of my name, "Pluto." This soft voice beckons me from my peaceful reverie such that I am forced to blink. Forcefully, the flashes of light hit my eyes to the point that I must close my eyelids to block it.

"Sailor Pluto, you have finally decided to join us back to the land of the living. I was fearful that you would not survive the encounter between your other half." The God of Time hesitated with the last words but nonetheless said it with his usual intensity.

Shaking my head slowly, I tried to regain focus with my eyes. "Where am I?"

Laughing heartily he responded, "Oh, my dear time keeper your question should be, where is she?"

A look of pure dread crossed my face for I knew the others have not been warned about my twin. All I could think about was the safety of Makoto. I knew beyond a doubt my twin would never hurt the others but Makoto was an exception. Chronos has seen the depth in which my love extends for her and he remains vigil over that situation.

"Your thoughts are everywhere my Time Guardian. Do you forget that I can read you easily? Do not worry about your lover; she is well at the moment. But if you defy me again, she will be crushed, so the choice is yours alone." Each word said by the God of Time dripped with the stench of arrogance.

"The others will find out what is going on and fix it. Your efforts are useless against them Chronos." With a shake of my head I tossed back the loose strands of hair in front of my face. Garnet eyes turned into liquid pools of blood that reflected the future broken form of Makoto if I do not heed the Time God's warning.

_**Click.**_ Not from the barrel of a gun but the camera intertwined with my mind's eye producing cutting edge detail of hell's fury. It's snapshots of vivid images of my love crumbled to the floor that crowded my mind while twisting my heart into knots.

Shoulders slumped over and head cast downwards I mumbled, "Sometimes I wish I could not see the possibilities that comes with managing time. All I ever wanted was to be loved. Why can't you see I am more than just a servant of time? Yet, here in shackles I am before you with blood covering my body. Broken in body I am, but in will I am stronger than ever. So do what you must, for I can turn away from my flesh but my heart I cannot live without."

With one last look at my tortured form, Chronos left me back in the darkness where I welcomed it joyfully... For now I live. It's you I live for Makoto.

_Makoto POV_

Placing the phone down, I stared at the wall with our pictures on it. Happiness surrounds me and yet all I could feel was an emptiness that pounds inside of my chest. A life without you is useless. I am the Senshi of strength but at this moment all I feel is weakness.

You were my heaven but now you slit my wrist with that blade of the sky.. Tell me why?

_The tables have turned..._ from the pressure of my hands flipping them over onto the walls. _And as I walk through the valley of glass_... I see my life spilled onto the floor. Trails of dark blood soaks the carpet and yet I keep moving forward in fear that I might fall back to the demons that chase after me.

Backed into a corner I stare at the other three in hope of finding a way to exit my flesh. Flesh that hates my own bones and a soul that cannot stand either.

"I can barely look at you." As maddening green eyes shoot daggers at my reflection I think of ways to end my misery. Tearful cries left my eyes fried so now with a burning glare I stare into the nothingness. For as I stare back at myself I realized I am nothing without the half that completes me.

_**Ring.**_ Vibrating off the walls that use to ring with laughter is the sound of the phone alerting me of Ami's presence.

Staring at the broken remains of my apartment one thought pierced into my mind. Forgive me, Ami. Grabbing a piece of glass, my time of reflection is over...

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while but it's taken me a moment to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. I mean I have the bigger picture of where I want the story to end but cutting it down into bite size pieces is a killer. I hope to have the next chapter up by next week. Once again your opinion matters to me. So leave some feedback and I'll try my best to accomodate it.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

**_...Present..._**

_Together POV_

Rushing down the corriders, Ami's eyes scanned each apartment door slowly. 306... 307.. 308... Damn. Mind racing faster than feet could possibly carry her, Ami wished with every fiber of her being that she was not too late. Time seemed to stopped as she traced the corners of her mind to find the threads of sanity that was unravelling slowly when thoughts of a world without Makoto began to surface.

Damp tendrils of hair matted her forehead as piercing blue eyes sharpened at the door within her sight. There. Quickly, Ami dashed for the door and tried to turn the knob in hopes that Makoto left the door opened as usual. Locked. Pressing a hand over her heart she tried to stop it from leaping out her chest in the desperate attempt to find her love. And there a gasp escapes her lips, the breath she was holding since the phone call earlier finally departed.

**Crash.** Backing away from the door slowly, Ami stood rooted in the spot and began to listen to the noises coming from the senshi of thunder's apartment. **Bang!** It would seem that a bolt of thunder has erupted inside of the building to slice apart the home her love started to build. Knocking on the door repeatedly, each fist that connected against the wood began to sound like the heart that was hammering against her ribs.

_Makoto POV_

A shard of glass held up against my skin I stared at the contrast that was created by it. Pressing deeper into the flesh that carried me into the depths of hell, I watched fascinated as a crimson liquid began to trickle down to greet a pure white carpet.

How many times did I stare into the garnet orbs of the person who matched my soul.

And now in a pool of blood my body slips in and out of conciousness, and all I have left to do is reflect on a life that is slowly leaving me.

_Together POV_

Palms sweaty and hair matted to her forehead, Ami pushed with all of her body power against the door until it unhinged. Deep blue eyes began to dart left and right in search for the tall form of Makoto, but is met with a ghastly sight.

Splintered wood pieces and shards of glass are mingled on the apartment floor, which leads Ami into the room of the senshi of thunder.

Gasping loudly, Ami recognizes the crumpled body of her love and rushes to her side at once.

Shaking off the shock quickly, Ami went into pre-med mode and started to rip pieces of fabric from her skirt to tie them around Makoto's wrists tightly.

Quickly Ami checked her pulse and realized that her heartbeat was very weak. Rushing to the phone she dialed an ambulance and then called the sailor senshis.

Holding on tightly to Makoto, Ami slowly rocked back and forward to not calm the fading warrior in her arms, but the rage that was slowly building for the Senshi of Time.

Shocked by a pressure to her hand, piercing ice glanced at the hand of her comrade in the war for justice. Squeezing it back, the Senshi of Ice could not help but to feel broken for the woman in her arms and for the beating organ inside of her chest.

_Makoto POV_

I see you clearly Ami, through eyelashes that are slowly lowering to kiss my now dry cheeks. Gripping her hand with the last bit of my strength I tried to convey to her everything that was now jumbling inside my mind.

I loved her with everything inside of me. I spilled my guts out to Setsuna and now I have none left to withstand another fight.

Serenity.. Oh sweet Princess Serenity, I am sorry I failed you. See you my Queen, stand for love and justice, but how can I stand for something that has failed me countless of times? Where is my justice? Am I to continue to fight for it and not have a bit of it for myself?

No longer do I feel the pressure of Ami's hand squeezing mines, now I feel the coldness of a utensil pressing against my chest. Flashing lights and a siren are crowding my mind as my grip on reality begins to slacken.

A weak smile crosses my face in hopes of reassuring the worried expression I know that is marring Ami's face will disappear. I don't feel the pain anymore Ami. Greeting the darkness as a lost now found lover, I embraced it deeply and subccumb to it easily.

_Together POV_

Racing alongside the stretcher as it is rushed into the emergency room, Ami was there when Makoto began to flatline.

Everything stood still even her heartbeat, as Ami could not believe that this was really happening. The sailor senshis rushed to her side just in time before she collasped along with her world.

"Hurry up and get her inside the room before it's too late", a deep husky voice demanded.

Haruka held the limp form of the guardian of Mercury as the senshi of strength was carried off.

Tears streaked the frighten faces of the Inner Senshis, and as for the Outers nothing but a grim expression was shown to the public.

Michiru looked on through the door's window as procedures were done to bring Makoto back around. She couldn't help but wonder where was Setsuna when the person she loved was dying.

Silently, Hotaru walked up beside of Michiru and said lightly, "Something is not right with this picture. Setsuna-mama would never leave for this long without so much as a word to Makoto."

"I hope you're right about that Hotaru", whispered the Senshi of Water.

"She did leave for good, but not without saying something to Makoto", responded from the now bitter coldness of the Senshi of Ice.

Everyone now turned to Ami, surprised that she was now sitting up in the chair that Haruka had place her in earlier.

Tears threaten to overflow the brim of her eyes, as Ami began to relay earlier events starting with the conversation at the doorstep.

After everything was explained, Usagi bursted into tears again and started to use Rei's sleeve as a handkerchief.

"Baka Usagi!" Red lips of fiery, marked the Senshi of Fire as she rapidly spit acid at the now babbling moon princess.

Big blue eyes now filled Usagi's entire face as she responded, "I'm so sorry Rei, its just that Makoto has been going through all of this and there I was babbling to her about Mamo-chan. What kind of friend am I really? She may not live pass today and all this time I was consumed... with myself."

Bursting into a storm of tears, Usagi's shoulders begin to quake under the pressure of Makoto's troubles. Everyone looked sympathetically at the future queen and at the door that led to Makoto.

Clearing her throat as if on cue, Minako took this time to reply, "Usagi you cannot blame just yourself, for all of us are Makoto's friends and we should've been there to comfort her. All we can do right now is sit here and wait for the news the doctor will give us."

Rei seized the moment in order to wrap her arm loosely around Usagi's shoulders and lead her to a place to sit.

Anxiety filled the waiting room, from Haruka's pacing back and forward to Minako staring at the clock on the wall. Everyone was trying to find a way to deal with the situation without putting more fear into the scene.

Hotaru's head rested gently on Michiru's lap as she hummed while stroking the black strands of hair that spreaded itself over her skirt. She could feel the restlessness of the ocean for it is always calling out to her even in her sleep.

The wind was picking up steadily, and from once glance at her lover, Michiru could tell that Haruka hated the feeling of not being in control. Right now, the fates had Haruka at her knees and everyone know the wind hates to be contained.

The door of emergency room opened up slowly as a doctor with blood stains on his clothing appeared with a grim expression on his face.

Making sure he had everyone's attention he began, "I have some news to tell everyone..."

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: I know it's been a long time but I had to think this one out. A lot of things have been happening in my life some good and bad. I really would like to express my appreciation to all of those who have read and reviewed my story. Special thanks go out to.. Minako366, Amnesia Nymph, Royal Destiny, Auraluna7, SeaBreezey, Lone Voice, dc-4me, and to everyone else.

Special thanks to my Moo Moo !


	8. Chapter 8: Far Away

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. 

**A Shock in Time**

**_...Present..._**

_Setsuna POV_

I am the guardian of time but here locked away in this den of hell I have lost all sense of it. It would seem that the timelines I have shed blood for in order to protect it against enemies have now bounded my wrists together to immobilize me. The brilliant light that radiates from my precious Queen Serenity I can no longer see clearly. Is it from the puffiness of my eyes by the tears I have shed into rivers or the darkness that encased my body and surroundings?

But even in this hell, I feel nothing but heaven at the thought of being held in the arms of my one true love. Let's compare scars, I'll show you my soul that carried opened wounds of all the moments I denied my feelings for Makoto. In return I must say that it's only fair that I stay in this black void, for I the guardian of time has been hiding so long I no longer can find myself in this half life that I have lived.

It's ironic, that I have lived in a world where everything I ever wanted was at my fingertips and yet I could never fully touch nor measure up to the beautiful soul held in the senshi of strength. And it's crazy, I've spent my lifetime drawing lines from the battleground down to my opinion now I take this moment to cross them all.

"Sailor Pluto." A deep voice vibrated throughout the prison and splashed coldness upon my flesh. It was an authoritative voice that demanded obedience from the servant of time, but also held the strain of a concerned parent.

And as the thoroughly chastised child, I chose to answer with my eyes still closed and in a submissive tone, "Yes, Lord Chronos."

"I never wanted this for either of us. Just look at you my time keeper." He paused to emphasize his point then continued, "You've trusted in this love so deeply but just see where you are as of this moment. In shackles, by the gods."

The snake that had laid dormant inside of my chest began to coil with the rising of my temper for the God of Time.

"I've decided against my better judgment to let you go." A sigh of resignation was what opened my eyes to the God of Time. I couldn't believe what I've just heard and needed the confirmation of my other senses. I need to touch and taste freedom, because hearing it was not enough anymore.

At a distance away, I heard a noise that sounded rather like a gasp but I refused to let it dampen my spirit. "You are most gracious as well as wise, Lord Chronos."

At last I was freed from my chains and cell physically, but mentally I had yet to be released from the torture that Makoto's soul must've been going through. I clutched my time staff tightly and allowed it to transport me back to the gates of time. I had a decision to make and this was the best place to decide it.

"If you go back to her now, you will not receive the leniency you were given by Chronos earlier." A smug smile was holding the corners of her lips upward. Coldness lurked in the dark red depths of her eyes and the aura of mystery surrounded her like an invisible cloak.

Clutching my time staff tighter, I tried to locate Makoto's whereabouts but because of the laws of time I was restricted access. I cursed silently under my breath, but stared into my reflection emotionlessly not trying to give away my actions.

Quickly I leapt into the time vortex that I made before she could try to stop me. I landed forcefully onto my feet but I did not crumble onto the pavement, which would have attracted the eye of everyone walking on this sidewalk. I kept pace with the others as if I had not just a few moments ago been locked away. I had not a clue where the senshi of strength could be, but I headed to the one place I could always put my thoughts together and at an ease.

I walked right into chaos as soon as I stepped inside of the home of Makoto. Every object in the place was either shattered or broken, but nothing caught the breath in my lungs until I saw the crimson stain on the carpet. Slowly I bent down to let my fingers trace the spot gingerly, but my pulse was racing and body trembled. What the hell happened while I was away, I thought.

Flashing. Not from the vivid images of the scene surrounding me that cluttered my mind and sanity. It was from the answering machine that was alerting the owner of it about news calls. A shaky finger crept up to the button and in mid-air it hesitated. Am I really ready for what this machine may spill out to me?

Not thinking of an answer, I hurried to press it and the voice of Ami's scared and strained voice echoed off the walls. I closed my eyes tightly to imagine the scene that must have happened before Ami arrived here. As she spoke words of reassurance through the phone for Makoto to hear, I started to touch every broken and shattered thing in the room.

As if the walls could speak, I saw in my mind's eye every frustrated and hurt action that the senshi of thunder was consumed by. In my hands, I was holding the anniversary glass platter I brought for Makoto, but when I opened my eyes I stared down at the shards of glass and I saw an empty promise with dried blood on it.

I rushed to the car, clutching the keys and my heart that seemed to be ripped from my chest now. The hospital.

**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_**

**_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

Quickly, I walked passed the receptionist desk undetected and started the search for my love. A woman with waist length aqua locks and a child clutching her hand walked right passed me as I ducked behind a door. Michiru and Hotaru.

I waited until the others left before I entered into the room of my love. She looked so pale and fragile, but most importantly she's alive. And there I sat in the chair closest to the window with a clear view at her if she needed me. I must've went to sleep because I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and had the strangest feeling of being watched.

I kept my eyelashes lowered but stared through them directly at Makoto who was looking at me rather curiously. She cleared her throat and with carefully chosen words spoke, "You needn't pretend to be asleep. I am awake and strong to do what I have to do now."

Half heartedly I smiled up at her but in return received frost that was colder than any blizzard.

"Please tell me what happened?"

There she smiled but not one of happiness but of bitterness, "What part do you want to here first, Sets? The part that you walked out on me or the one where I broke down because of the love and now lost of you."

Garnet eyes now looked into unrecognizable emerald ones, "Whatever that happened, I will make amends.."

Before I even could finish she held up her hand and said, "Enough. I've had my fill of you." I noticed the firm set of her jaw and the stubborn position of her chin, then I knew whatever else I would say on my defense would not be heard.

"Your words have truly fell upon death's ears. For whatever part of me that loved you has be killed. My soul no longer hears you." Her bitter smile returned full blast and with it the cold shoulder.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**_

_**That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

I know when I have been dismissed and so I rose from the chair gracefully and took a look at her.

"It's funny, I've spent so much time looking for the beautiful things in life and suddenly I found it the day I bumped into you accidentally. You are the reflection of my soul, and I so hate to lose you too soon. "

Silence.

"You want to hear truth, Makoto?" My guards were back up and the pride that was very wounded now looked at the person I loved with every fiber of my being with unbridle anger.

"Can you speak it, is the true question." She met my gaze head on and held it until I said my peace.

"I admit it.. I never **loved** you. Because I still do love you and I have since the moment we met under the stars and on the moon." I paused while trying to hold the sea of tears at bay and then continued, "If I added all of the moments you've taken my breath away I would come to the conclusion that every time I came into your presence I died and reached paradise."

_Together POV_

Unblinking garnet eyes shined with unshed tears that resemble diamonds under the sun's glare as the senshi of time took one last gaze at Makoto, and then in a second she was gone.

_**So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go **_

_**Keep breathing hold on to me, never let me go Keep breathing hold on to me, never let me go**_

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: Thank you to everyone who have waited patiently for this update. It is you all that keeps me motivated to write more on this story. I love your reviews and I hope this new chapter will be as you've expected it. If you like the lyrics I put in this chapter it's from Nickelback's song Far Away. It's a great song. And I look forward to your responses for this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: A Shock in Time

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are thoughts.

**A Shock in Time**

**_...Present..._**

_Makoto POV_

**A year later...**

Strength. It is the ability to keep moving forward even when the pain becomes too unbearable. For pain is not the problem, it is the lost that turns into the prison that cannot be seen, felt, or tasted. People can describe the feeling of happiness and sadness. But how do one truly describe the depth of a loss. Should one start by giving detail to the pain of the heart, which cause the watering of eyes that lead to another sleepless night due to a loss. Or maybe its a combination of all of the above that leads to the insanity caused by being let down.

Months have passed by and yet everything that happens now is a reflection of what we talked about during our late nights laying in bed. Same script but with a different cast, however I must admit things are not the same without you.

"Hey sleepy head!" A mop of blue hair rose up from the bed to look into a deep emerald pair of eyes.

"Hmm..?" Glancing towards the speaker with a whisper-like voice, I couldn't help noticing certain differences between her and Setsuna.

Some of my senshi friends told me that Ami and I make a better couple. It just seems odd to me since we had been friends for quite sometime and I never really saw her as more than just a good dependable friend.

She looked at me with an arched eyebrow, "You seem so deep in dreamland, I only wonder if I may join you."

I shook my head and gave a lazy smile, "Dreams are only that to the person having it. And who's to say you won't end up in your own nightmare?"

A curious look crossed the facial features of the ice senshi, which caused me to laugh because it made her look so adorable. I shook my head again at the thought of Ami being adorable, which totally went with the fact that I can never truly be in love with her.

"I need to head over to the restaurant anyway, but we will definitlely finish this chat later." I rose from the chair and slid my jacket on but before I could walk out the door, Ami quickly placed a kiss onto my cheek.

"Thats for you to remember." She smiled.

I looked at her questioningly, "Remember what?"

"That you are loved." Quickly she went back to the bed and buried her face into the book she was reading as if our verbal exchange never happened.

At the restuarant I was met with a scene clearly defined in the good dictionary as chaos. The line to get into the place was nearly out of the door, and to make things even more interestings not a table was empty to seat the heavily populated crowd. Sighing to myself, I pushed forward to head to the kitchen but not before the tug on my sleeve.

"Ms. Kino, I knew it was you! Hey, it's my annivarsary with the my wife and I was hoping you could find us a seat in your beautiful restaurant." A short man with brown hair and very chinky eyes looked up to me eagerly.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, "I'm sorry but this is a very busy night and I would love to help you but I can't." On that note I kept moving towards the back to see what was causing the major hold up.

"Glad to see you, Mako." The kitchen manager looked as though she just came from a battle with food stains all on her uniform and a smudge of cooking powder on her face.

"What's going on? Why is the line so long out front?"

"The head chef has a cold and had to leave early so we've been back up since midday."

I grabbed an apron and tied it around my waist then quickly washed my hands. "Let's get these people fed."

_Setsuna POV_

Time. It is an entity that only can be felt when noticed. There are so many twists and turns when it comes to my element, but it is always present in every sense of the word. Death can only occur when person notice their time is up, but if one live everyday as if time did not exist, then dying is not truly an option.

I love my element, but nothing can stop me from being away from the mall. Right now, I am searching the racks for a perfect outfit that Hotaru can wear today. It is her birthday, and I feel like the proud parent of a maturing daughter.

**_Ring_**

"Hey Sets, I just want you to know that we decided to celebrate little Hotaru's birthday at a restuarant called the Golden Leaf." The very feminine voice of Michiru rang through my ears as she described the birthday plans.

I cleared my throat, "Sounds perfect, I just picked up a very adorable outfit for her to wear and I am sure her papa will approve."

The sea senshi laughed at the mention of her taller lover's antics when it came to her precious princess. "Hai."

We hung up and I left to head back to the cottage in order to change for the occassion. It had not occur to me just yet about the place we were to attend to later on that night.

"Awww, you look so kawaii firefly." A husky voice coming from the roguishly handsome blonde as she lifted the little girl high into the air to much of her delight.

"Ruka, put her down you are going to spoil her before she even receive her presents." Chastized by her smaller lover, the woman with the aqua locks had an amused smile on her face as she watched the father and daughter loving exchange.

I entered the room on that note, wearing a casual dark green skirt and tucked white blouse with a blazer. "You three make a perfect picture."

"Let's head to the restuarant, I'm starved!" Embarassed Haruka rushed off to place Hotaru into her car seat, leaving me and Michiru to follow the pair.

In a hushed voice, the gracefully water senshi looked up at me. "How are things with you, Setsuna?"

"Fine. Everything is perfect."

She looked at me for a moment with a finely arched eyebrow as if she could sense I was lying but instead of calling me on it, she shrugged her shoulders and got into the front car seat.

After waiting in line for a good fifteen minutes, we finally were seated and given menus.

"I didn't know this place had gotten this popular." Remarked the blonde haired woman as she gaze down at the list of gourmet dishes.

"Apparently so, but I understand why, the food here is incredible." The aquamarine haired woman had commented to it.

We ordered and was halfway into our supper when the waiter came by. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Please send our compliments to the chef for such a finely cooked meal." I said with a very pleasant smile to show my satisfaction of tonight.

"Sure. Matter of fact, I'll ask the chef to come out to receive your kind words madam." He quickly went to the back while we all waited at the table.

_Together POV_

Applause echoed around the kitchen as the servers and line cooks gave warm thanks to the chef of the night. Everyone held a glow of happiness and satisfaction due to a day that started off hectic but ended perfectly.

A slight blush stole across the facial features of the senshi of strength as she took in the applause of her staff.

"Thanks so much everyone. Really, you guys really did a good job keeping the place going before I even entered." Makoto looked around with tears in her eyes as she spoke quietly.

"Nonsense Mako, you're the best. A great cook and we all love you as our manager."A red haired waitress was smiling as she looked up at the taller woman in front.

Suddenly, entering into the kitchen was the head waiter that walked directly to where Makoto was standing.

"Excuse me Makoto, a family at table five would like to send their compliments on a great meal to the chef personally."

Everyone beamed up at Makoto as she took off her apron to put on a clean chef jacket. "Sure!"

Meanwhile at the table, Setsuna was busy watching Haruka busy herself with cleaning the icecream off of little Hotaru.

"Hai hime-chan, you sure can make a mess?" Amused teal colored eyes looked into a laughing black pair.

"I am sure she decided to give you her royal treatment." Michiru laughed as she spoke directly to her taller mate.

Checking her watch, a long mane of dark hair tinted in green flowed down the back of the beautiful woman in the chair.

Shaking her head, the senshi of time looked at the other two adults at the table. "I hope the chef comes out soon so that we can still make it to the festival."

As soon as she said it, a flash of brown hair shown up heading in the direction of their table. Nervously, the woman with the chef outfit tugged at its collar because the room seemed to get a little warmer. As she neared the table a flush appeared across her cheeks as she saw a head of golden blonde hair that looked so familiar to the senshi of wind.

_No, it couldn't be._ Shaking her head firmly she seemed to get even more nervous as she inched closer to see the beautiful aqua locks of the senshi of water. It took only a half of a guess to figure the senshi of time would be there as well.

_Damn, just my luck._ Straightening up her posture, Makoto marched to the table with her head held high and shoulders pushed back.

"Hello, I am the chef for the night. I heard you guys enjoyed the meal I made." Makoto flashed her best smile as she saw the shock expressions go around the table.

The stiffness that crept up the back of the senshi of time could have rivaled any ice statue. It was the wind senshi that gained her speech back first.

"Yes, the meal was amazing. Thank you for cooking such a good meal for us. Compliments to the chef." She raised her glass in front of Makoto and drained it.

_Hmm, this shouldn't be so awkward at all._ No soon as the woman with green eyes thought it, a pair of garnet eyes looked up at her.

"Hello Makoto." A sultry voice ranged into the ears of senshi of strength as she got caught up in the liquid red pools of her eyes.

_I'm not ready for this just yet._ Butterflies fluttered in Makoto's stomach as everything began to collide from their past conversation up until this first meeting after it.

Dark green eyes reflected upon a garnet pair. What a shock in time?

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: I know it's been a very long time but I hope it's been worth the wait. I finally thought of where I wanted to take the story. So buckle up your seatbelts, for this will be the ride of your life. I look forward to the comments on this latest installment.

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: Failure is Obvious

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are thoughts.

**A Shock in Time**

**_...Present..._**

_Setsuna POV_

On the outside I appeared calm and in control of the situation that could so easily shift into chaos. My emotions were raging on the inside and yet my body delivered actions that were smooth and calculated. All I could do was smile lightly and gaze into a set of piercing emerald eyes.

As opposed to my stoic behavior, Makoto's actions reflected nothing but insecurity and distress, as if being thrown into a group of youma unarmed.

"Hello Setsuna," Makoto said softly. She ran a shaky hand through her hair before flashing a smile to show a hint of confidence.

_Who are you trying to fool, you or me, Makoto? _I turned my attention back to the other outers and couldn't help but scowl at the smirk that crept onto the expression of the wind senshi. She's enjoying this awkward moment with no remorse to my uneasiness of the matter.

"Your restaurant has done really well, Mako." Michiru replied with a smile, pushing back the unruly aqua strands that were determine to free itself from the band holding her hair in place.

"Agreed," Haruka agreed, "but then again I never doubted your business savvy or skill in the kitchen."

"It seems as if your young Hotaru has enjoyed my meal as well," Makoto spoke with a smile. She noticed the stains on the jumper of Hotaru along with the tell tale signs of a demolished chocolate cake around her mouth.

"Hai. My firefly managed an entire slice of your chocolate cake without my help," the blonde smiled back confidently. She looked at her lover who sat beside her and the smile across her face deepened.

At the same time, both Makoto and I looked away from the happy couple as if scared to disturb such a tender moment. Bottle green eyes caught my garnet pair and held it just a second longer than I would have allowed. I turned back to the loving couple quickly as if afraid that by simple eye contact would have shown too many of my late night thoughts of her.

A slight frown formed around the mouth of Makoto when she noticed my avoidance of direct eye contact. For a moment I thought she was about to ask a question to me, but no soon as her mouth was opened to speak it closed shut abruptly.

Michiru broke the silence when she chuckled softly, "Sometimes we do forget that others are around us watching."

"No it's alright, you have a beautiful family." Makoto noted as she plucked away some invisible lint found on her chef jacket. "I should get back to work anyways."

"Do not let the public display of affections by Michiru and I drive you back to work," Haruka took a drink of her wine, "we hardly see you anymore anyway, and I know it has nothing to do with poor Michi's cooking skills."

**Clunk.**

"Ouch!" An injured look was given to the woman with aquamarine locks by her blonde haired lover. "I was just kidding," Haruka noted.

No matter the time period these two lovers will always be the same in spirit. I smiled slightly, looking over at Hotaru. "Your mama and papa do not know how to play nicely."

"I should head to the back," Makoto's voice was soft, "I have so many other meals to prepare for tomorrow events."

"Thank you for such a beautiful meal," I answered back quietly.

In an instant, Makoto rush along the path she took to come to our table, but paused briefly before disappearing into the staff room. My eyes never left her figure and I craned my neck to make out the reason for her pause, but to no avail. At the table the others held the expression of confusion and sadness, which I assumed the latter was meant for me.

_Makoto POV_

Just as I was making a clean get away I saw another flash of blonde, two tables away from where the outers sat. I looked but could not make out the person for he or she held the menu so high up it made it near impossible to figure out.

As I walked to the kitchen I felt a set of eyes piercing into my back, which made me speed up quickly. After the last customer left, the staff and I celebrated with a glass of wine and then we went our separate ways to go home.

It felt so good to be back at my apartment where I can change clothes and rest while watching my favorite television shows without interruption.

Quickly, I changed out of my chef uniform and put on a white t-shirt with sweat pants. I felt absolutely comfortable and the tension that was with me at work seemed to have evaporated slowly.

Walking to the kitchen to get some bottle water in the fridge, I noticed a posted note on the door of it. The note was from Ami.

**_Mako,_**

**_I need to run some errands and I have a study group at the university tonight. I will not be back until much later._**

**_See you soon!  
Ami_**

I smiled as I folded the note and placed it onto the counter. Simple gestures like that made her so much different from Setsuna.

Coming back from the kitchen I took one glance the answering machine, I fully expected no messages but I was wrong, there was one.

"Hey Mako, we need to talk. I will be over after 9, since I am on a date with Mamo-chan. Talk to you soon!" The voice of Usagi rung in my ears still even after the message was complete.

A groan escaped my lips for I knew that something had to be the matter. I shook my head as I made my way to the couch and collapsed upon it.

No soon as I closed my eyes did the door bell ring alerting me of Usagi's presence.

_Together POV_

"Setsuna is everything okay?" Michiru's concern expression was directed fully at the Time senshi. "You haven't said another word since being in the restaurant."

When silence answered the question it looked as if the senshi of the seas wanted to press the issue further. But her blonde lover grabbed her hand before the words had left her mouth.

"Sets, Michi and I are going to take little Hotaru out for a stroll in the park. If you need us, just call our phones." Haruka smiled reassuringly before exiting from the apartment with the others.

As soon as the others had left, Setsuna ran a shaky hand through her silky mane of hair before sitting on the chair by the window.

Deep in concentration Setsuna debated on whether to go back to the gates of time to find peace or to pluck up the courage to call Makoto.

She decided to do neither, but grabbed her car keys in the destination of her job at the university. Since everything had happened a year ago at the hospital, Setsuna thought it was best to change her occupation to a teaching. _Maybe I can get some much need work done earlier_, she thought.

Making her way through the double doors of the campus entrance, Setsuna walked at a brisk speed to her office that was before a flash of blue hair stopped her in mid-step.

She made her way to the classroom door that she had just passed at gazed inside of the room where students were studying. The students were studying so hard in the room they paid no attention to the woman with dark hair tinted with green who was gazing at them with a keen interest.

The classroom was filled with about 20 students and it was obvious that she had caught them in a group study session. Setsuna scanned the room lightly until her eyes landed on a young woman with blue hair. Her eyes narrowed slightly before returning to its usual sparkle.

The young woman shifted in her seat while biting lightly on the top of her pencil, deeply absorbed into a problem that she was having a difficult time solving.

Setsuna hesitated for a moment to enter the class room and just before she could step foot inside a voice was heard from behind of her.

"Meioh Setsuna, may I speak with you for a moment?" A woman with red hair and wearing glasses looked at the senshi of Time with intensity.

A moment of hesitation. "Hai."

Tea was served to the woman with flowing dark hair as she sat in front of the desk of the academics department head.

"I have asked you hear today to discuss matters concerning one of the students here."

"Oh? And how does this student relate to me?"

The woman ran a hand through her unruly locks of red hair and then continued, "This student in particular is one that you are close to. And I find that she is in need of your guidance to some degree."

The senshi of Time put down the cup of tea she was drinking and gaze directly at the woman behind the desk. "Please explain."

A slight nod. "Ami Mizuno is a very gifted student and we are very lucky to have her at this university. We have selected three students to represent us in an academic tournament. Each student must write an essay of a topic of their choice and present it to the judges. Ami has chosen time as her topic of interest."

For a brief moment, the mask that was always apparent on the face of the guardian of time had slipped away. "And what do you propose that I do for her?"

The red haired woman chuckled lightly before answering. "You are one of the best experts concerning history and time development. I thought you could guide her on this topic. Actually I asked her to meet me here at this office today."

A knock on the door was a response to what the woman had just stated to Setsuna. Before the time guardian could reject this sort of madness, it was already too late. Ami had entered the room with a look of curiosity and confusion.

"Yes, Ms. Ono I heard you wanted to see me." The young woman with blue hair looked awkward to be in the presence of the time guardian.

"Ami have a seat. I was just discussing with Ms. Meiou about your research paper and how her help could strengthen the school chances of winning the fund for the school's construction." Ms. Ono held the expression of pure delight as if she was a kid at the candy store.

Setsuna who was reserved at the moment opened her mouth to speak but closed it when a gentle voice came out. "I do not think this is a wise idea." Ami Mizuno answered.

The woman behind the desk raised her eyebrow and looked at both woman with eyes darting back and forward between the pair. "And why not? Is there something that I need to know about?"

"No." Both answered in union.

"Then it is settled. You both will work together for the better of this university. I am counting on both of you to put your brilliant minds together to formulate a strategy of success!" She smiled winningly while failing to notice the faint expression of distaste on both of her guests' faces.

"Ladies, our future is in both of your hands." Ms. Ono clasped her hands together with excitement of the moment. While the two woman in front of her smiled back. Both were lost in their own thoughts and could figure out what will happen next.

_(To Be Continued...)_

A/N: If you made it this far... Review! Thanks.

Special thanks to dc-4me. Here's the chapter you'd asked for!


End file.
